


Anachronism

by EnochianWhisperer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Sexual Assault, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnochianWhisperer/pseuds/EnochianWhisperer
Summary: Jack (no surname) is born into a world where Nephilim, creatures half-human and half-angel, went extinct millennia ago. He grows up orphaned and is bounced around the foster care system all throughout his childhood. After winding up in juevie and becoming a legal adult, Jack loses his entitlements as a benefactee of the child welfare system. With insufficient support, he becomes wayward. Having no place to go, and no trace of his parentage in his immediate memory, he first seeks to discover the identities of his parents. Failing that, he embarks on a mission to find others who are like him, if only so that he won't feel so alienated in his very existence.





	Anachronism

**Author's Note:**

> This series is an AU I'm constructing that is pretty estranged from Supernatural canon. Sam, Dean, and Castiel are non-existent in this universe. In this story, Jack is predominantly focused on discovering what he is (since Supernatural made Jack more concerned about appeasing the Winchesters and proving he isn't evil than stabilizing his sense of identity.) This AU is considerably darker than canon-verse. Please keep this in mind.
> 
> In this AU, Jack is still a Nephilim but he's more closely tied to Nephilim of Apochryphal/Biblical lore: he is susceptible to beastly urges/"instincts" and more or less struggles to stay in control of himself.
> 
> As a Nephil* (grammatically, Nephil is the singular, Nephilim is plural), Jack's human DNA is severely mutated, ergo defective. He struggles with what we would ordinarily call addictive disorders: he is genetically predisposed toward gluttony (binge-eating disorder, or something akin to it), hypersexuality (sexual addiction), and violent urges stemming from intrusive thoughts. At the outset, he doesn't struggle heavily with these afflictions, but they develop into very serious problems as he physiologically matures and as time goes on. Beginning in adolescence, Jack experiences changes that detrimentally impact his ability to find a "forever-family." He has gotten into trouble on multiple occasions and at one point he wound up in a juvenile detention center because he impulsively and brutally attacked one of his foster-siblings. Jack has the morality to understand that his urges/compulsions are wrong, and he deals with a lot of self-loathing because of it. He strives, in spite of his afflictions, to be a good person and to give back to the world.
> 
> I will be adding stories to this series as time goes on. Additional chapters will take place BEFORE and after this one, which is the first chapter I'm posting on Ao3.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE, ABOVE ALL ELSE, THAT JACK IS NOT A INFANTILE ADULT IN THIS AU. HE IS THE SAME AGE AS ALEXANDER CALVERT (27). I'm also going to be clipping some of the canon abilities he has, and making other alterations as I see fit.

Jack was on a rooftop, sitting against a parapet. It was a chilly February night and he was bundled up in a parka, his most prized possession. The scarves and sweaters underneath he had gotten from charitable shelters and other such locales, but this parka was the product of some calculated thievery. That and a nice pair of leather gloves. It was definitely worth the risk. It was brutal out tonight. Jack had his scarf wrapped around his face. He hated the thick, muggy air he was re-breathing, but he hated the feeling of cold wind slicing his windpipe and lungs even more. Jack curled into a ball, hiding the rest of his exposed face between his knees, He wrapped his arms around his shins, whose jeans the wind ripped right through, in a vain effort to shield them. He didn't have a warm place to stay the night, so he braced himself for one of restless sleep.  
  
He didn't know how much time had passed before he heard something. It was faint—he barely registered the sound as footsteps scraping on pavement—but moments later he heard a sharp shout. A woman. Jack's head jerked up. He hurried to look over the side of the parapet, down into the alley between his building and the neighboring one. There was a scuffle happening just twenty feet aside from the point straight down from him. Two people. A woman being attacked by a man.  
  
An urge set Jack's muscles stiff. That woman needed help, but something kept him from springing on impulse into action. For a split-moment, he didn't care if she was about to get raped within earshot. He almost turned his back on her, slouched back down against the parapet, and shrugged off her distress signals. Whatever was happening down there, it was her problem.  
  
_Fortunately_ , however, he had a conscience. It gave him a nasty backhand for having the abhorrent indifference even dart across his mind.  
  
" _Fuck..._ "  
  
In the shadows, it was hard to tell where she ended and he began from where he was squatting, but he had to break it up fast. He shuffled over to the fire escape he had climbed up earlier in the evening, on the adjacent side of the structure. He tried to bypass the ladder rungs and flash-step down to the ground to save time, but he couldn't do it. A few feet up, he jumped off of the rung and hit the ground. All he heard was the sound of heavy breathing from around the corner. Jack shed his parka, hefted it lightly onto the lid of a dumpster, and moved in like a battering ram, turning sharply at the corner.  
  
"Get the _fuck off her!_ " he snarled, ripping the assailant away from the woman. Jack flung him a few feet away and took a stand between them. The assailant, who was at least a whole head taller, was shocked, but he recovered and got back up.  
  
"The _fuck_ you think you're doing, kid?" he sneered. "Tryin'a be some kinda hero?"  
  
Jack fumbled the catch.  
  
_Well_ —he could shrug and nod to that—  
  
The man lunged and pinned him up against the wall. The woman had scrambled out of the way and wheeled around from a safer distance to see them go at it. Jack kicked and thrashed, clubbing his attacker with his fist. In turn, he got punched a couple times and had his head bashed against the bricks until he decided that he'd had enough.  
  
Jack grabbed a hold of the man's wrist and squeezed. Until the man cried and pulled away, trying to wrench from his grasp. Until the pain crippled him. Until it snapped.  
  
He screamed, collapsing.  
  
Jack's eyes flashed and he kicked the man's face. He keeled over onto the pavement and Jack followed up with a few more blows. Then he stopped and looked for the woman. She was standing in the same spot as before.  
  
"...Holy shit...," she breathed.  
  
Jack spat a glob of salivated blood onto the unconscious form. " _Asshole..._ "  
  
"Holy shit, thank you." She stepped closer to them.  
  
He groaned bending over and bracing himself on his knees. "Don't mention it—"  
  
"Fuck, you look like a tornado dropped you—Do you need to go to the hospital?"  
  
" _No_." His voice slurred, but it was firm. " _No hospitals._ "  
  
Moments later, she watched, amazed, as the wounds her savior sustained cleared away from his face and his facial swelling receded.  
  
"...What the hell are you?"  
  
Jack huffed as the pain radiating through his face gradually cooled. He shook his head, at a loss for an answer. Again he shrugged. "Some kind of freak, I reckon."  
  
"Were... Were you following me, or did I just happen to get _extremely_ lucky?"  
  
"Extremely lucky."  
  
The woman took it in. She inhaled and exhaled.  
  
"You kinda treaded on my squat," he said.  
  
She looked surprised. "You're homeless?"  
  
Jack realized that he probably shouldn't have mentioned that. "...Yeah, a little."  
  
"You're a _little_ homeless."  
  
" _Just a tad_."  
  
"Well, hey, um, I live a few blocks from here. I'm not totally opposed to letting you crash on my couch tonight."  
  
"Wait... you're kidding right?" he asked. "Some _total stranger_ saves you and you just up and invite him into your home?"  
  
" _Wait, you're kidding right?_ " the girl returned. "You save some _total stranger_ and when that _total stranger_ offers you shelter as a token of gratitude, you just up and question it?"  
  
Jack blinked.  
  
"Dude, seriously? You'd rather spend the night out here?"  
  
"... No."  
  
"Thought so. Now come on. I'm freezing my ass off out here."  
  
The girl started off and Jack hesitated before following her.  
  
"I mean—I could be a rapist or something!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "Or a mugger or some shit! Y—You ever see those birds that jack other birds' shit they caught? I could be one of those!"  
  
"A kleptoparasitic bird?" she asked, tossing an amused look over her shoulder. It disarmed him. He stopped in his tracks.  
  
"...YEAH!" She was gaining distance on him. He suddenly remembered his parka and snatched it from the dumpster. Then he jogged to catch up while struggling to slip it back on and zip it up. " _Fuck fuck fuck..._ "  
  
When Jack zipped himself up and got close enough to speak in a normal, indoor voice, he stopped her and said, "Okay, you're being _way too calm about this whole thing. It's actually creeping me out a little._ "  
  
"Hey newsflash, buddy, not all girls are shaky, crying damsels after a dangerous encounter."  
  
" _What?_ "  
  
"Don't be sexist." She looked repulsed.  
  
"Wh—That's not even close to what I was—"  
  
"Okay, you know why I'm not afraid of you? Because if you really had any malicious intent, you wouldn't be trying to write yourself off as the same kinda cretin who assaulted me. Now can you _drop it?_ Jeez, you might look cute for a transient hobo, but I'm about to revoke my offer and let you freeze out here."  
  
Jack's mouth was agape. Without further backlash, the girl turned back around and continued. Jack shut his mouth and was silent for the rest of the walk to the girl's apartment.  
  
It was a bigger living space than Jack was anticipating. Only one bedroom, but he was expecting the only other room in the place to be a bathroom. The kitchen and living rooms were mashed together, but even then, it was roomy. He didn't realize until entering the woman's threshold that he didn't know her name.  
  
"—My name's Jack, by the way," he began, too uncomfortable to directly ask for hers. The woman was draping her coat over the back of one of the chairs parked at her small dining table. She turned to him and let her hair loose from its ponytail.  
  
"Jack,... I'd rather keep things here as impersonal as possible. If I get attached, it'll be harder to see you go."  
  
She stepped a bit closer.  
  
"But thank you." She gestured aside. "The couch is all yours. I don't have an extra toothbrush lying around—"  
  
"That's okay," he said, "I'll improvise. Or something."  
  
"Have you eaten anything recently?"  
  
"I had a hoagie around noon, fresh from the trash."  
  
The woman grimaced. "Right, well, there's a whole fridge at your disposal. Help yourself to anything you want."  
  
"Really? I don't want to impose—"  
  
"It's good, Jack, no problem." She smiled.  
  
"Okay... thanks."  
  
It'd been years since Jack last had a home-cooked meal. In order to avoid awkward silence at the table, his host retired to her bedroom while he sat at her table. As he chewed, he mulled over their encounter earlier. He thought about what would've happened if he hadn't intervened and thought: _I should've let him hit me more._  
  
Jack's appetite vanished. He tossed the chicken barbecue wrap down on the plate. He rubbed his saucy fingers, contemplated the atmosphere of the room, and swallowed. A few moments of quiet seeped into his body. Then he pushed his chair out, stood, and headed for the bathroom. The woman reemerged and he averted his eyes from her, locking the door behind him. He took a long piss, washed his hands, then rubbed toothpaste onto his teeth with a finger. He spotted mouthwash in her medicine cabinet and waterfall-ed some into his mouth. After rinsing and spitting, he wondered about showering. Politely he asked permission to use hers, and he left the bathroom later smelling like “Winter Candy Apple.”  
  
He found a pillow and blanket waiting for him on the couch. His host’s bedroom door was shut again. Jack passed the couch, gathered up his parka, scarves, and gloves, then sat down on his makeshift bed. Before laying down, he inspected his gloves and, disappointingly, saw a small, bloodied tear. Must've clipped that guy's teeth. Jack sighed, shaking his head, then put his head down on the pillow and covered himself with the parka. Then he remembered the lights, and with a twitch of focus, he shut them off without lifting a finger.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
Jack awoke when the parka was ripped off of him and a sudden weight dropped on his lap. He flailed in the dark and felt hands subduing him. He realized.  
  
" _Wh—_ "  
  
His lips got sealed by a kiss. He felt long hair draping down onto his face and tickling his neck. As her tongue snuck into his mouth, he felt her pelvis grinding against his. He pushed the woman back off of him.  
  
" _What the hell? What are you doing?_ " he demanded. They were both breathing heavily. She had her hands on his shoulders and she was still rolling her hips...  
  
" _Processing_ ," she replied in a low, sultry voice.  
  
...and it provoked him...  
  
"P— _Processing—_ "  
  
" _I was almost raped, remember?_ "  
  
" _No shit—_ " Jack gasped. "W—who in their _right fucking mind—_ "  
  
" _Gets laid right after being sexually assaulted?_ " She stopped moving, but the pressure she was still applying didn't help Jack much. He huffed.  
  
"Look—most women wouldn't want a dick within a _mile radius_ of them after going through shit like that. This isn't a normal response—"  
  
" _Who ever said I was normal?_ "  
  
"There you go with the "I'm weird" speel—"  
  
"Oh. _Babe_." She leaned down and husked her breath in his ear. He shivered, feeling rills running down his back and on impulse, his body jerked up into hers. " _You haven't seen weird._ "  
  
Jack felt the woman drag her tongue across his cheek, and a realization dawned.  
  
" _Y—You weren't ever really in danger_ "—She stopped pulled her head back and looked him in the eyes—"...were you?" When she didn't answer, he added, "You staged that. For me."  
  
"...When was the last time you had sex, Jack?" she asked. "When's the last time you sank your dick into a nice, warm, _wet_ vagina...?" The woman began to shift again. Slowly, purposefully. Jack’s focus was drawn in to his crotch like it was caught in quicksand. A part of him was shouting refusals, but another part of him was incredibly enticed… His eyes closed and he relished the feeling of his dick pressing into his host’s willing accommodation, trying to penetrate. His hips rose slightly and his mouth hung open. He could feel the woman’s fingers beginning to work his clothing off of his torso. Wordlessly, he rose so that she could pull his sweater and shirt off, then lay back again. As she kissed his face and down his neck, he said almost wearily, “ _You’re sick…_ ”  
  
“ _I don’t see you fighting me, Jack_ ,” she replied between pecks. “ _Face it_ ”—another—“ _we’re both freaks—_ ”  
  
His hands groped her breasts and tugged her nightshirt as she picked a spot at the base of his neck and began conjuring up a bruise. When his hands wandered south, he discovered that she was only wearing panties.  
  
“ _God…,_ ” he sighed, as his hips began to thrust with more urgency. She huffed.  
  
“ _It really has been a long time, hasn’t it, big boy?_ ” Her voice was wry.  
  
“ _God—yes—_ ”  
  
“ _Well, that being the case…_ ” She picked her hips up and he groaned from the loss of contact. “ _I won’t be cruel and keep you waiting._ ”  
  
Jack hurried to unzip his pants and fish his throbbing erection from the briefs underneath, while she tugged his jeans down. Feeling the open air against his sensitive skin made him hiss and clench up. She re-positioned herself over him, and began a slow descent.  
  
“ _You didn’t answer me before... You set me up. Lured me in._ ”  
  
The woman hummed, as their flesh, lubricated, touched. Jack’s hips bucked and he shoved the head of his penis inside. They both gasped, and she slowly came the rest of the way down, until he was fully embedded. Jack’s head spun from the sensation setting his nerves aflame. He grabbed her hips and she put her hands back on his shoulders.  
  
“ _I didn’t.That guy really almost raped me._ ”  
  
She rocked her pelvis forward with a jerk and Jack’s widened eyes were followed by a shout. Horrified, he stared at her. Her head rolled back in bliss as she began to roll her hips with steady speed. Her movement coerced his, and they fucked into each other with wild abandon. She bounced on his cock with each piston of his hips. When she finally opened her eyes and met his, she laughed between gasps.  
  
“ _I’ve been traumatized, Jack. I need to buffer the blow._ ”


End file.
